User talk:TonySzuta
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sinnin page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- BigBadBrad01 (Talk) 01:58, July 22, 2011 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! What you've done is illegal. According to Canadas Department of Justice, what you did is illegal. Section 403 of the Criminal Code (R.S.C., 1985, c. C-46) 403. (1) Everyone commits an offence who fraudulently personates another person, living or dead, (a) with intent to gain advantage for themselves or another person; (b) with intent to obtain any property or an interest in any property; © with intent to cause disadvantage to the person being personated or another person; or (d) with intent to avoid arrest or prosecution or to obstruct, pervert or defeat the course of justice. Clarification (2) For the purposes of subsection (1), personating a person includes pretending to be the person or using the person’s identity information — whether by itself or in combination with identity information pertaining to any person — as if it pertains to the person using it. Punishment (3) Everyone who commits an offence under subsection (1) (a) is guilty of an indictable offence and liable to imprisonment for a term of not more than 10 years; or (b) is guilty of an offence punishable on summary conviction. ---- With the above noted, please understand that everything that you do or say here is tracked. Simple communication with your ISP using your IP address is all that is required to 'track you down'. I know you are a child but I will be pursuing this to it's fullest extent. Maybe you will learn. I'm not kidding this time. Tszuta | Talk 16:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Tony, I've seen what has transpired here, so if you need a corroborating witness, I will gladly testify. This kind of illegal behaviour needs to be nipped in the bud. Kenny HaarFager 08:33, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks Kenny. I'm taking this as far as I can. It may seem petty to some, but not me. Tszuta | Talk 21:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Tony, I don't think it's petty at all. A precedent needs to be set about what will be and what will NOT be tolerated on this Wiki. This is one way to do that in a positive, but firm manner. Thanks for what you're doing! Kenny HaarFager 04:39, July 24, 2011 (UTC)